With This Ring
by Karen M
Summary: Original short story With This ring-few subtle changes


  
WITH THIS RING  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters are the property of Warner Bros. The story is mine for everyone's   
Entertainment.  
  
RATING: PG  
  
TIME FRAME: Anywhere you want it to be. This is a "What if" or Alternate Reality for Ship of   
Spies.   
  
SUMMARY: The marriage certificate from San Angelo turns out to be real, and causes Lee to examine  
his priorities in life.   
  
PART I  
  
Amanda went home somewhat relieved that the San Angelo "marriage" was a fake. Did Lee have to  
appear so happy in this knowledge. That wedding kiss they shared had a profound effect on her, only  
serving to help ignite already powerful feelings for her partner. These feelings were getting stronger  
each day, and harder to suppress. Being married to Lee, even for a short time, had been fun.  
  
Dotty was visiting with a friend, and the boys were spending a few days with their Dad, so rushing home   
was no problem.   
  
Billy spied Lee in the outside office, after just having received Lee's copy of his marriage license from  
the cruise line, and talking to Personnel. Billy opened the Bullpen door, and beckoned to Scarecrow to  
come into his office. He closed his blinds. Whenever , Billy closed his blinds, trouble was brewing.  
  
"Lee, I'll get right to the point. The cruse ship line returned the marriage license to us. It seems that  
they had been in touch with Personnel earlier on, before the San Angelo wedding to make certain that  
all entity information was correct. The new recruit explained that the information given to them was  
all wrong, After having opened your file, she gave them all corrected data. You are now officially  
married to Amanda.   
  
Scarecrow took the news surprisingly well. Billy reinterated ,"Lee , did you hear what I just said?"  
"Yeah, Billy, I heard." Lee wasn't angry or surprised. "Listen, don't let anyone know about this. I'll  
work it out with Amanda on my own. We'll take care of it. This is the only document, no other copies,  
correct?" he asked. "Yep, that's it," concluded his boss.   
  
"Lee, what's wrong. Why aren't you angry or excited? Why aren't you at least vocal? You are not  
reacting like you normally would."  
  
Scarecrow announced surprisingly, "I've been going through a lot of conflict lately with feelings. I don't  
want to elaborate. Just trust me that Amanda and I will work it out, and I'll see you Tuesday. Monday's  
a holiday, remember?"  
  
"O.k. Scarecrow, your secret's safe with me," promised his boss. "Thanks, Billy."  
  
Lee hurried to the Q Bureau upstairs tp phone Amanda. He remembered from last week's conversation  
that Kitty Holcomb was due to visit her this weekend. He secretly hoped there might have been a change of plans.  
  
PARTII  
  
Amanda was sorry that Kitty had to cancel her visit because of a conflict with an activity at her daughter's  
School. Amanda stated she understood perfectly, having been there herself. Kitty apologized and   
promised that they would get together soon. "Well," thought Amanda, "a weekend with nothing to do,  
this is rare, and kind of welcome. If only Lee---". Just then, as if on que, the phone rang, startling Amanda  
out of her daydreaming.  
  
"Amanda, hi, listen, can I come over later? I have an important matter to discuss with you." Lee sounded  
ominous, but he also asked. "Is Kitty still coming to visit?" hopeful that the answer would be no.   
  
Amanda confirmed his wish. "Kitty had to cancel her visit because of an activity at her daughter's school,   
why?" "Do you have any other definite plans scheduled?" "No, Lee, what's going on?" Amanda sounded  
anxious. "Where are Dotty and the boys?" Lee continued. "The boys are with Joe, and my mother's  
visiting a friend for a few days. Lee, please tell me what is wrong?" she pleaded.  
  
"Don't cook dinner. I'll be over as soon as I can. I love you." The phone clicked off. "What"---what was  
that she thought she heard.  
  
The time was around three o'clock , Friday afternoon, when he called Amanda. Lee now knew what he  
definitely wanted for his future.  
  
Lee wanted to see Billy once more before he left for the day, so he made sure it was o.k. with him. Billy  
Estimated he could talk to Scarecrow in about fifteen minutes.   
  
From up in the Q, Lee made some phone calls before he went downstairs to see his boss. Plane reservations were made to New York City for Saturday midday flight for Lee and Amanda. Lee also   
called ahead to the Plaza Hotel and requested the honeymoon suite from Saturday night to possibly  
next Wednesday, for Lee and Amanda Stetson.   
  
Once down in the Bullpen, Scarecrow began by asking Billy for next Tuesday and Wednesday off for  
Amanda and himself. Lee then explained how he felt about his partner personally, and that, if Amanda  
Agreed, he wanted to stay married. He told Billy he loved Amanda very much, and wanted to be with  
her all the time. If she said yes, he wanted to purchase their rings from Tiffanys in New York City.  
This had been a dream of his. He wanted Amanda to have the best. They would be staying at the Plaza  
from Saturday to Wednesday , hopefully. Also, Lee was sure that Dotty would want a Church wedding  
for them, so would Billy consider being his best man.   
  
The grin on Billy's face went from ear to ear, for now, what he had hoped for the two people he was   
closest to, outside of Jeannie, was actually tking place.   
  
"Congratulations, son, do you know how long Jeannie and I have wanted to see this happen for you and   
Amanda?" Amanda's such a wonderful woman, and you two compliment each other. I've never seen  
two people more in love," Billy was elated, "and, yes, take all the days you need."   
  
As Lee was about to open his mouth again, Billy anticipated his next question. "Yes, I'll keep it quiet.  
No problem." Lee had never felt as close to his boss and best friend than at this moment. He gave Billy  
a hug . "You know," Billy said, misty-eyed, "I feel very close to the both of you, right now." "The  
feeling's mutual, Billy. See you soon."  
  
  
PART III  
  
Lee packed his bags for New York City, making certain that he hadn't forgotten the marriage license.  
He secretly thanked the new recruit in Personnel. He phoned Amanda, and explained that he would be right over, what could he bring for dinner? "Lee, thank God you're coming at last," Amanda was fretful  
and anxious. Would knockwurst and hot German potato salad be all right? I'll pick it up on the way over.  
You liked it very much the last time you tried it." "Yes, that would be wonderful, please hurry."  
  
Lee glanced over at his partner as he worked on his knockwurst. She was picking at her food..  
"Amanda, why aren't you eating?" Lee knew that when Amanda picked at her food, she was very   
nervous. "I'm afraid I'm not very hungry at the moment," her emotions were beginning to get the   
best of her.  
  
"Come over to the couch with me," Lee led her by the hand. "I have something to show you, and  
something to explain." He seated her comfortably, took the envelope out of his jacket, and proceeded  
to retell the story of the new recruit. Amanda sat spellbound and couldn't believe her eyes.   
  
Lee took her hands in his Billy couldn't understand why I didn't get angry or frustrated, until I explained   
that I was having a losing battle with myself over feelings for you. I told him that I had never felt so   
strongly about any other woman. He understood completely. I knew deep down, I was in love with you,  
have been since day one, but, scared to tell you. And I was scared to commit. Amanda, I've lost so many  
people I was close to in the past. I couldn't lose you. Amanda, I want to stay married to you. I love you  
so much," he looked into her watery eyes, full of love for him.  
  
Amanda's whole body shook, as she placed a hand on Lee's cheek to caress it. "I love you, too," she  
whispered. Lee drew her close, and kissed her with all the passion in him , relinquishing her lips after  
a short time. Lee then knelt at her feet, "Amanda King, will you marry again, could be twice?"  
I have airplane reservations to New York City for tomorrow at noon. We're booked at the Plaza again, this time in the honeymoon suite, under our correct names, till at least next Wednesday. Billy knows all  
about our plans. We have Mr. Melrose's blessing, and a quote from him "It's about time." I want to get  
your engagement and our wedding rings from Tiffany's. It's a dream of mine."  
  
Amanda was tearful, but practical "Yes, I'll marry you again as many times over as you want, but   
Tiffany's, Lee, that's too expensive."   
  
"Not for you, sweetheart, not for you." Lee kissed her soundly. "Then, I take it that's a "Yes", Mrs.  
Stetson?" "Most definitely, Mr. Stetson," she smiled happily.  
  
Lee pulled her close. "I love you so much, Amanda Stetson,," and leaned in to kiss her. "I love you, too,  
always, chorused Amanda Stetson happily through her tears.  
  
THE END or THE BEGINNING  
  
And , if any of you, want the sequel in New York City, you'll have to let me know.  
  
  



End file.
